Salted Nut Rolls
by The-Illusion-And-The-Mirror
Summary: Traducción. Sería una tarea bastante intimidante dar clases de tutoría a la chica rara con el extraño cabello y extraño sentido de la moda, incluso si nunca la hubieras conocido. Era realmente aterrador dar clases a esa chica y saber que, al menos una vez, ella estuvo enamorada de ti.


**Los personajes de Hey Arnold! No son de mi propiedad, tampoco la historia, es una traducción de la original, la cual está en inglés. Al final del capítulo les daré el link del original.**

* * *

><p>Ciertamente, la peor clase que podía tener para el noveno periodo, la última clase del día, era álgebra. Eso sería cierto si su ex-novia no estuviera en su misma clase, sentada a dos filas de él. Pero lo estaba.<p>

Arnold Shortman se deslizó incómodo en su escritorio.

Melissa Hopkins era su ex-novia número dos. Ella y Arnold habían empezado a salir en Marzo y habían durado hasta el veinticinco de Julio. Ese fue el día en el que Melissa había dicho: "Sabes, Arnold, hemos estado saliendo por un tiempo, pero no me has dicho ni una sola vez que me amas".

Arnold no supo qué decir ante eso. Su primer impulso fue decir _"Eso es porque no lo hago"_, pero eso hubiera sido como una bofetada en la cara… incluso si era cierto. Arnold nunca llegó a conocerla del todo incluso cuando empezaron a salir. La mayoría de sus citas consistían en ir a bailes escolares y viendo películas en el cine, durante las cuales no se hablaban demasiado, simplemente se dedicaban a observar la película. Arnold no sentía que la conocía del todo bien, tampoco sentía que ella lo conociera demasiado, y más aún cuando ella le dijo al final de la película: "Creo que estoy enamorada de ti".

Su primer pensamiento fue _"Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?"_–y, de nuevo, esa era una respuesta inapropiada. Además, cayó en cuenta de que, las únicas dos veces en su corta vida una chica le había dicho que lo amaba, su respuesta había sido la incorrecta en ambas ocasiones. Afortunadamente, no había dicho nada en voz alta. Sólo se había quedado viéndola, confundido.

Melissa rió. Fue un sonido irritante. "Eres lindo. Bien, te veo después."

Ella se fue con eso último, dejando a Arnold viéndola sorprendido. ¿Qué rayos sabía esa chica sobre lo que, ella creía, era el amor? ¿Creer que alguien era lindo? Arnold realmente pensaba que Melissa era una chica linda, pero eso no hacía que la amara. Él ni siquiera la conocía lo suficiente como para considerarla una amiga cercana, ¡mucho menos consideraría la posibilidad de enamorarse de ella! Y por parte de Melissa, ¡ella no conocía _nada_ de él!

Por el mes de Julio, seguía sin sentir que realmente la conocía lo suficiente como para poder decirle que la amaba. "Melissa", había dicho él después de oír tal declaración, "amar es una gran palabra. No creo… No quiero decirte eso cuando yo―"

"―no me amas", finalizó Melissa.

"Eso no era lo que iba a decir", dijo Arnold apresurado, "Sólo trataba de estar seguro de que―"

"Creo que debemos de ver a otras personas", interrumpió Melissa.

Arnold sintió un extraño sentimiento asentarse en su estómago. Él supo que debió haberse sentido descorazonado, traicionado, diablos, al menos un poco decepcionado. Pero lo único que sintió al oír aquellas palabras fue alivio. Esta vez él no había sido el que terminó la relación.

"También creo eso", dijo Arnold. "Creo que necesitas encontrar un chico que realmente te ame, y que tú realmente ames. Porque, perdóname por decir esto… pero no creo que realmente me ames."

Melissa suspiró. No estaba realmente triste o enojada. Arnold sintió que el terminar esa relación también fue un alivio para ella. "Como si tú supieras… ¿Has _estado_ enamorado alguna vez? ¿Has llorado por alguna chica?"

"No", respondió Arnold lentamente. "Espera–excepto una vez. Una vez lloré por una chica. Pero no estaba enamorado de ella." _Creo que por eso lloré_, añadió mentalmente para sí.

"Eres frustrante", dijo Mellisa. "Eres uno de los chicos más lindos, y caritativos de la escuela, pero tus sentimientos, simplemente, no van más allá. Es como, no sé, como si no pudieras querer de forma romántica. No creas que estoy molesta contigo. Sólo estoy… frustrada". Suspiró de nuevo. "Te veo en otoño, Arnold. Buena suerte."

Estar con ella en clase de Álgebra era extraño, y no porque Arnold aún sintiera algo por ella, porque no era así. Era extraño porque cada vez que la veía, él tendía a evaluar sus equivocaciones, de dos cosas en especial. Una cosa sobre la que estaba seguro es que ella estaba mal, y de la otra, esperaba que ella también lo estuviera. La primera sobre la que estaba completamente seguro era sobre el amor que ella le tenía. La segunda era su capacidad de enamorarse.

No, ese era un error también, y si Melissa hubiera querido conocerlo realmente bien, ella habría descubierto qué tan equivocada estaba sobre la capacidad que él tenía para amar. No podía contar la cantidad exacta de enamoramientos que había tenido durante, básicamente, ¡toda su vida! Cuántas veces se había quedado prendado por una cara bonita–bueno, sí, todas ellas habían sido bonitas, pero a Arnold le habían gustado otras cosas sobre sus personalidades también, como su… lindura…

Tal vez _ella_ tenía razón.

No, no la tenía. Él sabía que tenía la capacidad de poder amar. Sólo que sus expectativas eran ridículamente altas, eso era todo. Eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes una extraña necesidad de leer libros románticos en segundo grado―extraño para cualquiera a esa edad, en especial para un chico. Eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes una gran admiración por las películas románticas que sabes son estúpidas e irreales pero amas verlas de todas formas. Eso es lo que pasó cuando la primer chica en declarar su amor por él fue de una forma apasionante y poderosa que de forma indirecta elevó sus expectativas de cualquier prospecta de forma romántica para que pudiera igualar la intensidad de aquella chica, lo cual era algo imposible.

Álgebra era extraña porque no le gustaba pensar en esas cosas, en especial cuando observaba a Melissa Hopkins por el rabillo de su ojo.

La campana final del día sonó, liberando con felicidad a Arnold de sus pensamientos. Un nuevo albúm de la banda _Sex, Drugs & Muffins_ había sido lanzado hace poco, y si bien Arnold no era alguien de escuchar metal, tenía que admitir que le gustaba el sonido de aquella banda y estaba ansioso por oír las nuevas canciones que tenían por ofrecer. Además, la escuela había empezado apenas hacía semana y media, y su cerebro aún se encontraba de vacaciones

"Arnold, espera un minuto, me gustaría hablar contigo" su maestro, el Sr. Quincy, le había hablado.

Arnold hizo su mejor esfuerzo para contener un suspiro de irritación.

"No te preocupes, no tomará mucho." El Sr. Quincy puso una pila de papeles en su escritorio. "¿Te gustaría ser un tutor?"

"Un… ¿tutor?" repitió Arnold. No sabía qué pensar sobre eso.

"Por un par de días a la semana te quedarías después de la escuela, sólo por media hora, y ayudar a una de mis estudiantes de otra de mis clases. Ella es inteligente, pero ha estado teniendo dificultades con el contenido, y pienso que ella podría mejorar cuando la atención es de uno a uno."

"Estoy feliz de poder ayudar pero… ¿por qué me pregunta a _mí_? No soy un genio de las matemáticas." Arnold no lo decía por falsa modestia. Cierto, era inteligente y le iba bien en matemáticas, pero no podía ser comparado con las mentes brillantes de Lance Barrett, un chico sabelotodo, o Phoebe Heyerdahl, una vieja amiga de la primaria.

"Definitivamente tienes habilidades matemáticas, pero también tienes habilidades _sociales_, las cuales creo son más necesarias en este caso," dijo el Sr. Quincy.

Uh-oh. Eso no sonó nada prometedor.

Notando la aprehensión de Arnold, el Sr. Quincy añadió, "Por favor, Arnold, es por eso que te lo estoy pidiendo. Si hubiera una sola persona en el mundo que pudiera estar a solas con cualquiera, serías tú."

Arnold suspiró con resignación. Él nunca había tenido la intención de rechazarlo, además, deseaba en ese momento poder decir "no" algún día a alguien. "¿Quién es?"

"Helga Pataki―ya sabes, la chica del cabello extraño―"

"_¡¿Helga Pataki?!_" gritó Arnold. Sí, gritó. No estaba esperando oír _ese_ nombre.

"¿La conoces"

"Sí, yo―uh―yo, estuve con ella en la primaria― va a tener que buscar a otro tutor."

"¿Qué es esto? ¿He encontrado a la única persona en la tierra con la que no puedes estar?"

"No soy yo" explicó rápidamente Arnold. "Es ella. Ella…" ¿Ella qué? ¿Ella me odia? Eso era cierto y a la vez no. Y, además, él aún no sabía _qué_ sentía ella por él, viéndolo así porque no se habían hablado el uno al otro por los últimos tres años. "Ella no me querrá como su tutor," dijo finalmente, tratando de buscar una forma de explicar la situación. "Créame. Dígale mi nombre y ella romperá algo."

"Aceptaré el reto".

"¿Qué reto?"

"Le preguntaré si ella está de acuerdo con que seas su tutor. Créeme, Arnold, realmente creo que eres la única persona que puede lidiar con ella y ayudarla. Si ambos están de acuerdo, creeré que es la mejor solución. ¿Estás de acuerdo en ser el tutor de Helga?"

"Uh… sí, si ella lo está," respondió con sinceridad. "Sólo que creo que cuando le diga que quiere que yo sea su _tutor_, ella enloquecerá."

"Has despertado mi curiosidad, Arnold―estoy bastante ansioso por ver su reacción. De cualquier forma, eso era todo de lo que quería hablarte. Ten un buen día."

"Sí, lo veo mañana," dijo Arnold, tratando de dirigir sus pensamientos de vuelta al nuevo disco de SD&M, pero no lo logró. Muchas cosas sin resolver de su infancia habían vuelto a salir a la luz.

* * *

><p>Helga Pataki era la chica por la cual Arnold Shortman había llorado.<p>

Había sido en quinto grado, en el inicio del año. Arnold no estaba teniendo el mejor día. Había olvidado estudiar para historia y había tenido un examen que estaba seguro reprobaría, se rasgó una parte de su camisa cuando una de sus mangas se quedó atorada en el riel de la escalera, se había empapado de leche en el almuerzo… y eso no era lo peor de todo. En receso, los bravucones de sexto grado, liderados por Wolfgang, habían acorralado a Arnold, arrojándolo a un bote de basura. Arnold había esperado, tontamente, que aquellos bravucones hubieran crecido y dejado sus tiempos de abusadores en el pasado, pero eso era un deseo que no se cumpliría.

Afortunadamente, el basurero había sido limpiado recientemente, pero lo había dejado sin una forma de poder salir de él. Era un basurero grande y Arnold era pequeño, si bien podía ver por encima del basurero, no podía escalarlo y no había nada que lo ayudara a subir. Y desafortunadamente, no hubieron chicos de quinto grado que pudieron haber visto lo que pasó. Un par de niños de tercer grado se habían presenciado su humillación, pero no se atrevieron a acercarse para ayudarlo por miedo de los chicos de sexto.

De hecho, sólo había alguien de quinto grado, apoyada sobre el asta de la bandera, con su típico ceño fruncido.

"¡Helga!" llamó Arnold. "¿Podrías ayudarme a salir de aquí?"

Sin pensarlo, ella lo miró, destruyendo cualquier excusa que podría haber hecho justificando el hecho de que no lo hubiera escuchado. Al principio ella no se movió de su lugar, viéndolo como si le estuviera diciendo "Debes estar bromeando", pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia la izquierda, luego a la derecha, probablemente para que nadie la viera haciendo algo bueno―por Arnold, por sobre todas las personas. Finalmente se dirigió hacia el basurero, aún con su ceño fruncido. "Diablos, Cabeza de Balón, ¿cómo es que te metes en tantos problemas para terminar en situaciones así?" le espetó.

"Sólo ayúdame a salir, ¿de acuerdo?" suspiró Arnold, extendiendo su mano.

Helga extendió su mano también, y tomo la de él en la suya. Pero no hizo movimiento algo para tratar de sacarlo, sólo se quedo viendo a sus manos entrelazadas. Arnold no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer en ese momento, pero pensó que la reacción de ella era una de dos cosas. Una, ella estaba dudando sobre si ayudarlo o no. Dos, disfrutaba tocarlo. Hace seis meses había ocurrido el accidente con IF, durante el cual habían pasado muchas cosas, una de las más sorpresivas fue Helga diciéndole a Arnold que estaba enamorada de él. Besándolo. Arnold no supo qué hacer respecto a eso, y tampoco quiso intentarlo. Así que, en su desesperación, buscando algo que pudiera devolver todo a la normalidad, le sugirió a Helga que ella había dicho cosas locas con el furor del momento. Helga aceptó esa sugerencia, haciendo creer a Arnold que el calor del momento había sido la _verdadera_ razón.

Pero, lo que más lo tenía frustrado y confundido, era que entre más pensaba sobre eso (no podía pensar en nada más), cobraba más sentido el que Helga estuviera enamorada de él. Eso podría explicar todas las extrañas cosas sobre ella. Cada memoria que tenía, y en la que estaba Helga, ella actuaba muy de forma muy bizarra―incluso para ella―todo lo que él tenía que pensar, "Ella hizo todo eso para ocultar que estaba enamorada de mí", y click. Inmediatamente―_ella_― tuvo sentido.

Ella continuó sosteniendo su mano, viéndolas, y Arnold se quedó viéndolas también, deseando poder pensar en algo―lo que sea―que decir. Por primera vez, no quiso saber la verdad sobre los sentimientos de Helga, incluso si éstos implicaban algo mucho más fuerte para lo que él estaba preparado. Él realmente quería preguntarle, con voz baja, en la privacidad que tenían en el basurero, "¿Estás enamorada de mí?". Y casi lo hace, pero se detuvo a sí mismo a tiempo. Esas eran _las_ emociones de ella, no las de él, y ella había sido la primera en sacarlas en primer lugar. Si ella quisiera hablar sobre eso con él, le diría. No era de su incumbencia sacar el tema si ella no quería recordarlo. Ella _era_ la que estaba enamorada―presuntamente. Él no tenía ningún derecho de sacar al aire los sentimientos de ella.

"Arnold―" su voz era extrañamente suave y gentil, Arnold miró hacia arriba y la vio. Su ceño se había ido. Vaciló, entonces, abrió la boca.

La risa de Harold, Stinky y Sid rompieron el silencio.

Y, de repente, Helga soltó la mano de Arnold, literalmente de un empujón, haciendo que Arnold cayera de espaldas hacia la pared del basurero con un fuerte ruido. "¡Ja, Perdedor!" exclamó maliciosa. "Si vas a dejar que un montón de chicos de sexto grado te molesten, tal vez debas quedarte en ese _basurero, _Cabeza de Balón." Se rió y lo dejó sólo en el basurero, evitando que la viera a ella o alguien más, mientras temblaba de… ira.

Harold, Sid y Stinky ayudaron a Arnold a salir. Fue a la enfermería y se limpió un poco. Durante el día que quedaba de escuela no puso nada de atención. Gerald, claramente, notó que algo iba mal, pero Arnold insistió en que necesitaba estar solo. Arnold no le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Gerald, de la confesión de Helga. De nuevo, ese era _su_ secreto, y él no iba a contárselo a todo mundo. En ese momento deseaba poder _hablar_ con alguien, cualquiera, sobre eso. Se recostó en su cama, viendo el cielo a través de su tragaluz, respirando de ira y confusión, buscando algún consejo porque por primera vez en su vida, no sabía cómo resolver un problema personal. Por supuesto, el que no podía resolver debía ser _suyo._

_¿Por qué simplemente no puedes decirme que me amas?_ Pensó para sí mismo, hacia Helga, temblando por dentro. _¡Sé que lo haces! ¿Por qué debes tratarme como basura? ¿Por qué necesitas esconderlo? ¿No puedes ver que sólo lo estás empeorando?_

Lágrimas, tanto de enojo como de desamparo, nublaron su vista. Puso su almohada sobre su cara y dejando que las lágrimas salieran, no le importó que tuviera diez años y estuviera demasiado grande como para llorar por esas cosas.

_No sabré que hacer hasta que tú hagas algo. Incluso si ambos tratamos de mantener las cosas de esta forma… no pueden seguir así, porque sé cómo te sientes. Simplemente no… pueden… estar iguales… entonces, ¿por qué ambos tratamos de que todo siga igual?_

* * *

><p>Pero las cosas siguieron igual. Helga siguió hostigando a Arnold, y él nunca dejó que ambos se quedaran solos, ya que no quería lidiar con las fluctuantes emociones de la rubia. Quinto grado llegó y se fue, sexto grado llegó y se fue, y de repente séptimo grado y la secundaria llegaron, y con eso terminó compartiendo clases con el alumnado de otras seis escuelas primarias del mismo distrito. Las clases se llenaban de diferentes personas en cada periodo, generalmente con los alumnos de las otras primarias. Arnold y Gerald seguían siendo mejores amigos, pero sus otros amigos de la escuela primaria empezaron a separarse. Con respecto a Helga, Arnold tomó la oportunidad de evadirla por completo en todo lo posible, y ella parecía hacer lo mismo. Él a veces la veía en los pasillos, además―ella era difícil de perder de vista. El Sr. Quincy la había llamado la chica extraña con el cabello extraño, lo cual era un eufemismo. Atrás habían quedado las coletas rubias y el lazo rosa de la escuela primaria. Ahora su cabello era corto, apenas pasando sus oídos, y estaba constantemente tiñéndolo de todos los colores del arcoíris. Algunas veces lo teñía de colores realistas, como castaño o negro, pero incluso éstos eran brillantes, lustrosos y para nada realistas. Pero eso no era nada comparado con los brillantes verdes, azules, morados, naranjas, rosas y rojos que usualmente portaba en su cabello. Algunas veces eran dos o tres colores a la vez. Su vestimenta era tan escandalosa como su cabello, con calcetines que no combinaban, blusas, cintos, leggins, camisetas, y suéteres, siendo éstos su regla de vestir.<p>

Arnold realmente la había visto una vez aparte de "sólo nos vemos cruzar los pasillo" y eso había pasado en el baile de noveno grado del año pasado.

En ese tiempo, él seguía saliendo con su primera novia, Wendy Mancuso. Había empezado a salir con ella al comienzo del noveno grado. Muchas personas habían asumido que había roto con Lila para empezar a salir con Wendy, pero él y Lila nunca habían salido. En séptimo grado hubieron unos cuantos momentos extraños entre ellos, pero Arnold ya no estaba enamorado de ella―la incomodidad venía del hecho de que algunas lo _estuvo_. Finalmente, para salir de la incomodidad y para no tener un enfrentamiento eterno como lo que parecía haber sucedido entre él y Helga, Arnold le dijo un día a Lila, "Lila, ya no estoy enamorado de ti."

Lila, un poco confundida, había reído un poco unos segundos después. "Tampoco estoy enamorada de ti, Arnold."

"Bien", dijo Arnold. "¿Podemos ser amigos ahora?"

Lila rió un poco más abiertamente esta vez. "Ciertamente, Arnold, eso me gustaría mucho más."

Lila se convirtió en la segunda mejor amiga de Arnold después de Gerald. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y mucha gente creía erróneamente que estaban saliendo dado que estaban juntos durante gran parte de su tiempo. Pero ellos no estaban envueltos en una situación romántica. De hecho, había sido Lila quien le había dicho a Arnold que saliera con Wendy. Wendy era una chica dulce, gentil, con cabello castaño claro, quien era unas cuantas pulgadas más pequeña que Arnold (quien desafortunadamente le hacía un gran honor a su nombre). Ella era muy linda, y a Arnold le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, pero después de un mes de estar saliendo con ella se dio cuenta de que ella era muy…_asfixiante_ con él. Ella quería hablar con él por teléfono al menos dos veces al día, ella quería que todo el tiempo libre de Arnold estuviera dedicado a ella, quería su total atención. Ella no era muy exigente respecto a eso, ni tampoco regañaba a Arnold cuando él no estaba a la altura de sus expectativas, pero siempre le daba una mirada de decepción total. Y esa mirada iba y venía. Arnold, quien tenía problemas para decir no y realmente le gustaba Wendy a pesar de su naturaleza pasiva-demandante, cayendo por ella cada vez más.

En ese baile de noveno grado, Wendy estaba controlando a Arnold, casi no le dejaba hablar con Gerald y Lila, por lo que en un momento de desesperación le dijo que necesitaba usar el baño, y cuando ella ya no estaba mirando, salió del gimnasio para salir a la fría noche de otoño para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Había otras parejas que se hacían mimos en donde ninguno de los chaperones pudiera verlos, así que Arnold pasó de ellos y se sentó en un banco. Un poco tarde, se dio cuenta de que la otra persona que estaba sola en ese banco era: Marcus Rowe. Marcus era un buscapleitos, y siempre insultaba a la gente, tanto a estudiantes como a maestros.

A Marcus pareció no importarle el hecho de que Arnold estuviera junto a él. "¿Escondiéndote de tu novia también, Shortman?"

"No me escondo de mi novia", insistió Arnold. "Sólo tomo un poco de aire fresco."

Marcus se rió. "Sí, eso es lo que le dije a ella también. Bueno, ya tomaste un poco de aire fresco y tu chica está esperando…" Le señaló la puerta.

Arnold se estremeció. "Todavía no."

"Damas y Caballeros, ¡el Sr. Maravilloso en persona!"

"¿Es que acaso no puedo tener un momento a solas?" murmuró Arnold.

"Aparentemente no. Tú interrumpiste mi momento a solas, de cualquier forma. Así que, ¿con quién estás saliendo? ¿La chica pelirroja?"

"No. Lila sólo es mi amiga." Dijo Arnold suspirando. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había dicho eso. "Estoy saliendo con Wendy Mancuso."

"Vaya" dijo Marcus estremeciéndose. "No te tomes esto a mal o algo así, y no me pegues por decir algo en contra de tu novia y eso, pero esa chica me da escalofríos. Siempre son las chicas lindas las que te atraen. Juro que esa chica tiene un sótano lleno de cuerpos muertos o algo así. Diablos, deberías de remplazarla."

Arnold rió con naturalidad. "No hay cuerpos muertos, pero lo que tiene son temibles ojos de cachorrito. Esos ojos pueden hacerte sentir culpable y como el idiota más grande del mundo por no regresarle la tercer llamada del día."

"Siempre supe que tenía un arma de algún tipo," dijo Marcus con una risa. "¿Cuál es la tuya? Como dije, siempre son las lindas, y eres más agradable cuando más se acercan a ti."

Arnold sonrió. "Supongo que mi arma es mi arrebatadora amabilidad."

"Tienes razón en eso. Con sólo sentarme a tu lado siento las ganas de levantarme e ir a donar a las beneficencias o algo así."

Arnold rió de nuevo. "Sabes, Marcus, tienes razón."

"¡Claro que la tengo! No soy el tipo de chicos que tiene que estar escondiendo sus travesuras. Conmigo, lo que ves es lo que obtienes. Desafortunadamente, no hay ninguna chica en el mundo, linda o no, a la que le guste eso. Ellas siempre esconden algo."

Arnold pensó en Wendy. Antes de que hubiera empezado a salir con ella nunca supo que ella era tan habilidosa para hacerlo sentir culpable, o tampoco esperar algo así de ella. "Tal vez tienes razón…Quiero decir, no quiero poner en un estereotipo a todas las chicas, estoy seguro de que hay chicas maravillosas allá afuera, pero es como si quisieran que las entendieras completamente incluso antes de conocerlas. Al menos, eso de mi experiencia."

"La experiencia es el mejor maestro", dijo Marcus. "Aún sigo en busca de la chica perfecta, pero creo que no la encontraré. Todos los chicos van a tener que aprender a leer sus mentes, supongo."

"Házmelo saber cuando sepas cómo hacerlo", dijo Arnold. "Podría utilizar algunos consejos."

"¡_Ahí_ estás!"

Ambos, Arnold y Marcus, voltearon ante esa voz. En frente ambos había dos chicas, una bajita con largo, cabello castaño claro, usando un vestido ordinario; la otra era más alta, llevaba un vestido que parecía sacado del año de 1950 con un chaleco a cuadros encima, y leggins rosa y morado debajo del vestido, su corto pelo verde: Wendy Mancuso y Helga Pataki.

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Me _mentiste_!" chilló Wendy. "Dijiste que sólo ibas al baño―¡eso debía ser algo rápido!"

"Sólo estaba tomando un poco de aire fresco," replicó con rapidez Arnold. "Iba a regresar justo―"

"¡Realmente te veías cómodo y ―y _amistoso_― aquí! ¿Cómo pudiste _hacerme_ esto, Arnold? ¿Cómo has podido abandonarme?"

Helga resopló. "¿Quieres intercambiar?" preguntó sarcástica. Volteó a ver a Marcus. "Vamos, idiota, si vas a traerme a un baile, entonces llévame a bailar, no me ignores completamente. No pagué cinco dólares por un ticket para venir a esta cosa y observar a las demás parejas divertirse." Tomó a Marcus de la muñeca y tiró de él para levantarlo del banco, arrastrándolo hacia la puerta. "Diablos, ¡ustedes los hombres dan mucho trabajo!" en un instante estaban devuelta en el gimnasio perdiéndose de vista.

"Eso va de mi parte también, Arnold," dijo Wendy, sonando más contundente de lo que Arnold esperó oír de ella. "No vine aquí a pasar tiempo con mis amigos, vine aquí para pasar tiempo _contigo._ Ahora―"

"Wendy, no quiero salir más contigo," dijo Arnold de repente.

Wendy se le quedó viendo, no comprendiendo del todo. "_¿Qué?_"

Incluso Arnold estaba sorprendido de oír eso salir de su boca, pero no estaba sorprendido de que estaba hablando en serio. "Nunca me das tiempo para mí mismo. Apenas les hablo a mis mejores amigos Gerald y Lila desde que empezamos a salir. Dejé el baile por cinco minutos y te pusiste loca como una vaca. No puedo hacer esto más, Wendy. Estoy cansado de tus miradas decepcionadas, y estoy cansado de seguir tus expectativas. Sólo quiero ser tu amigo."

"¿Estás terminando conmigo?"

A pesar de lo molesto que estaba con ella, Arnold sintió algo de pena y culpa. "Sí," dijo suavemente. "Creo que estaríamos mejor si sólo fuéramos amigos."

"No sé si podamos ser amigos," murmuró Wendy, dándose la vuelta y corriendo antes de que Arnold pudiera decirle algo.

Tomó un tiempo para que las heridas sanaran, pero ahora Wendy y Arnold podían hablar de forma amigable. Tal vez no eran amigos, pero no estaban enojados el uno con el otro. Porque Arnold no estaba enojado ni con Wendy ni con Melissa. Cierto, tuvo sus fallas, pero cualquiera las tiene. Y él sabía que no estaba libre de culpa por las fallas en sus relaciones. Tuvo sus fallas también. Como dijo Marcus, siempre buscas a la gente que es linda.

"_¿Quieres intercambiar?"_

A través de los meses, Arnold seguía regresando ante esas dos palabras que Helga había dicho. Ella las había dicho con un claro tono sarcástico, demostrando su molestia con Marcus en lugar de su preferencia por Arnold. Pero Arnold no podía evitar recordar esas dos palabras y pensar―¿ella _quería_ intercambiar? Esa había sido una de las primeras veces en la que lo había reconocido algo positivo desde aquel día en el basurero en quinto grado, el día en que ella estaba a punto de decirle algo―¿qué? Él no sabía. Tal vez ella tampoco sabía. Pero por lo que sabía, ella seguía enamorada de él. Tal vez ella lo había superado. Tal vez no. Él no lo supo. Además, él no sabía qué tan sería había sido ella con su propuesta de intercambiar.

Pero esa había sido la última vez que había hecho contacto visual con Helga. Había sido hace casi un año atrás. Y aunque ella no lo había menospreciado como antes solía hacer, Arnold no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con los sentimiento de Helga para con él.

Caminó hacia la clase Álgebra, cansado después de un largo día de clases y teniendo poco tiempo para dormir la noche de ayer.

"Arnold, ¿puedes quedarte después de la escuela y trabajar con Helga, sólo por un rato?" preguntó el Sr. Quincy. "Tenemos un examen mañana y quisiera empezar con las tutorías tan pronto como sea posible."

"¿Ella está de acuerdo con eso?" preguntó incrédulo Arnold.

"Está de acuerdo."

"Usted le mencionó mi nombre, ¿cierto?"

"Eso hice."

"¿Mi nombre completo?"

"Se lo dije, y lo cito: 'Helga, me gustaría que Arnold Shortman fuera tu tutor. Hablé con él y dice que está de acuerdo con eso si tú lo estás, pero me dijo que lo conoces desde la escuela primaria y que no estaba seguro de si lo querrías como tutor. ¿Estás de acuerdo con que Arnold Shortman sea tu tutor, o quieres que te busque otro tutor?' y ella dijo, y de nuevo cito: 'No, Arnold está bien.'"

"¿Ella dijo eso?" Arnold no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

"Sí, ella lo dijo. Estaba un poco decepcionado. Hiciste mucho alboroto y ella resultó estar de acuerdo con que fueras su tutor." Rió. "De cualquier forma, encuéntrate con ella en la sala de tutorías después de la escuela―¿sabes dónde es? Habitación 101, adentro de la librería."

"Sé dónde está," dijo Arnold. "Ahí estaré."

"De veinte a treinta minutos será suficiente. Repasen la tarea hoy―es una hoja de trabajo sobre lo que vendrá en el examen. Lo harás bien."

"Eso espero," dijo Arnold tratando de sonreír. Se sentó en su asiento cuando la campana sonó, y el Sr. Quincy inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el pizarrón para empezar la lección del día dividiendo fracciones. Arnold apenas lo escucho, sintiéndose más y más nervioso. Se volteó y miró a Melissa Hopkins, tomando notas obedientemente, no prestando atención a Arnold. La incomodidad de tenerla en la habitación era nada comparado con lo que estaba por venir después de la escuela.

Sería una tarea bastante intimidante dar clases de tutoría a la chica rara con el extraño cabello y extraño sentido de la moda, incluso si nunca la hubieras conocido. Era realmente aterrador dar clases a esa chica y saber que, al menos una vez, ella estuvo enamorada de ti.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Traductora:<strong> ¡Hola, mis queridos! Bien, este es el primer capítulo en español de _Salted Nut Rolls, _tal vez algunos ya hayan oído de esta historia.

Quiero aclarar que la historia original pertenece a **_Commander_** y el link a la historia original es este: fanfiction s/ 5455739 /1/ Salted-Nut-Rolls (quitando los espacios en blanco).

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. La verdad no sé cuándo vaya a actualizar de nuevo, pero espero que sea en las vacaciones que aún me quedan. Les deseo un buen inicio de año, muack~

_~IllusionLi_


End file.
